


Chasing Diamond (TMNT 2012) (Book 1)

by Katana_Artist



Series: Chasing Gems [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Air Powers, Capture, Developing Relationship, Earth Powers - Freeform, F/M, Fire Powers, Fluff, Healing Powers, Ice Powers, Leomiond, Love, TMNT, Torture, Water Powers, fandoms - Freeform, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katana_Artist/pseuds/Katana_Artist
Summary: A family of four along with a young cat. It was supposed to be a peaceful visit to their dad's father who lived on the coast of Japan, until the earthquake hit. Everything was moving. But after it stopped, the tsunami came. She lost everything but the cat, which was now hers, to it. Her elemental powers were the only thing that saved her.When she arrived in New York, it wasn't easy, being outcasts of society, but she and her cat managed. Just. With elemental powers and basic martial arts skills to help fend off thieves and other bad people, she kept her few belongings and more importantly, her and her cat's lives. Depending on a job with a small pay to provide the necessary shelter of a sleeping bag, and even just food and liquid to satisfy the two being's hunger and thirst, they both soldiered on.They survived on their own.Though when Whisper approached, a few more outcasts of society came to their rescue.When she looks out to sea, hears the water, she recalls the tsunami, the terrified screams of the Japanese. But even so, she loves the water.After all, it's one of the elements that are part of her.---Song: Rubix Cube (By Athlete)





	1. Green Eyes

The bright glare of the early morning sun illuminated New York City, the blinding light decorated by soft, fluffy looking clouds and surrounded by a gentle blue sky, stretching out far into the horizon.

It was too early in the day for the sun to be high in the sky, the bottom of the large sphere barely above the taller skyscrapers in the distance. Shops below had started to open, cars had started to full the streets and people had started to litter the sidewalk.

Two pairs of green eyes peered down on the city from above, sitting on one of the lower buildings in the area. The building itself was rather small, tiny one-bedroom apartments and tiny stores inside, hence the small size.

To Diamond and Ivy, the small rooftop covering it was perfect. They'd figured out which space was the most sheltered from the rain by the taller buildings that surrounded it, since they had no actual roof, and they'd settled there.

A few locks of wavy black hair moved forwards as Diamond shifted to sit on her knees. "Wao," she murmured, the Japanese for 'wow' slipping easily from her tongue. "I forgot just how quiet this town can get."

 _Mmmrow_ _!_  Diamond looked over to Ivy, the female brown tabby's green eyes gazing into her own of the same colour. She reached out and stroked the two year old cat softly on the neck, the tabby's favourite place for the girl's hand to run over. She smiled before tilting her hand down. Ivy got the message and opened her mouth as Diamond used the water element to make the cool liquid trickle into the cat's open jaws, each drop simply appearing out of thin air. When Ivy had had enough, Diamond did the same for herself. It saved time as well as the little amount of money that Diamond had saved.

"What do you say, girl?" Diamond asked the tabby. "Grab an apple on the way to the vets?" Ivy purred in response, leading to Diamond smiling. The teen girl said, "I'll take that as a yes." She stood up but bent over again, holding her left hand out to Ivy, palm turned skyward. Ivy understood and put her front two paws on the girl's hand. The tabby paused before running up Diamond's arm, settling around her neck with her front paws and head on the right shoulder, so her small body had comfortable yet firm hold on her. Diamond ensured the cat wouldn't fall off by using the air element before walking over to her sleeping bag. There was a small bag that you sling over your shoulder beside the sleeping bag. It contained the few belongings she had managed to save from Japan, and the few new ones she had managed to gain in New York. She unzipped one of the side-pockets, revealing the small compartment to be half filled with coins. A few were Japanese but most were American. She'd gained them by picking up random coins that had fallen out of some people's handbags or wherever they stored their cash, as well as her job.

When Diamond had arrived in New York City, she'd known she wouldn't survive easily for long, especially since she was caring for a cat. Due to this, Diamond saved up, brought a newspaper, found an advertised job that didn't really rely on mathematics, science or any school subject. She found a few more coins and used a payphone to ask for a job interview, and when she completed the interview, she somehow got the job.

The job she'd gotten wasn't anything too special. She worked at the vets that was part of a pet-store. It was located a few minutes away from her makeshift home. The amount of Japanese customers who couldn't speak much English were slowly increasing, so Diamond, knowing both languages, was a translator. Japanese to English, English to Japanese.

And she was going to be needed there in about ten minutes, so Diamond grabbed a small handful of cash and stuffed them into the one unzipped pocket out of two in her thin, grey jacket. She zipped the pocket so no coins would fall out. She then zipped up the compartment with her cash in the shoulder bag. She ran for one of the edges of the rooftop, the one on the left that lead to an alleyway. The alleyway on the other side had a wall blocking the second way out, but it did have carts of thrown out food from the cafe on one side of the building.

Diamond jumped off the edge, using the air element to float herself down to the fire escape below. When her feet touched the cold metal, she started running down the stairs. Several twists and flights of stairs passed before she reached the bottom of the line of fire escapes, which lead to her jumping again, right off the fire escape. Once again, she used the air element to float down. Her feet touched the ground within a few seconds.

Diamond reached up with her right hand, stroking Ivy a few times on her head, making the tabby purr happily. Diamond then ran to the right of the alleyway, stepping out onto the road. People were walking to the right, pulling the girl with her cat along with them. Diamond frowned as Ivy meowed, peering at her owner. Diamond petted Ivy again, and she then began to weave through the tide of people heading right, finally managing to reach the tide of people travelling to the left.

Diamond smiled and Ivy purred.

A few minutes passed before Diamond dove through both seas of travelling people and into a small fruit store. The person at the counter looked up and smiled. "Diamond! Good to see you again."

Diamond smiled. "You too, Naroli."

Diamond moved through the few isles of different types of fruit before finding the apples. She selected one apple from the cheapest 'brand' before walking back to the counter. Diamond dug into her pocket and pulled out the two and a half US dollars needed to buy the apple.

Naroli, the woman at the counter, took the money and gave Diamond her apple. "How's everything going?" She asked.

Diamond shrugged. "The usual. Gotta say, this month since I turned sixteen has been busier than the past year."

Naroli smiled. "That's usually to be expected though, isn't it?"

Diamond let a small laugh come from her mouth. "I guess. Saved a few more dollars from last week's paycheck." Ivy let out a small meow which lead to Diamond holding her hand out for Ivy to climb down. Ivy did just that, and she purred as Naroli stroked her briefly.

After half a minute, Ivy climbed up and positioned herself around Diamond's neck again. "I'd love to chat, but I've got to get to work," Diamond admitted.

Naroli nodded. "Understood. See you again some time."

Diamond smiled and waved before walking back out the door. She made it back to the people walking left in time to cross at a set of traffic lights. She stepped back on the pavement just as the lights went green, and cars began to drive right where she had been just a few seconds ago. Diamond started to eat the apple, hoping it would be finished when she arrived at work.

The doors to the pet shop had been open for a few minutes by the time Diamond arrived. Quickly, the elemental teenager threw her apple into the bin just outside the door. She walked through the sliding door and was met with the smell of several animals and the sounds of several animals calling out. Three people stood at the store counter. A few people roamed the isles and stood looking through windows at animals they might want to buy. Diamond paused at the cats like she always did, but kept going until she reached the back of the store, where the vets were located.

The lady at the counter for the vets, their name Cathy, looked up. Their straight brown hair was let loose around her face and shoulders, gentle brown eyes, slightly tanned skin and freckles giving off a beautiful look.

"Hi Diamond!" She said happily.

"Hi Cathy," Diamond said, equally as happy. Cathy was a friend of hers, and one of two who knew of her elemental powers. Cathy's parents had pulled her out of high school early so she could start earning money. That decision her parents had made had lead to her working at the vets. She worked there most days of the week save for Wednesday and Sunday. Wednesdays were a 'reliever' day, where a different person worked at the counter while she got a rest at home-although, Cathy was usually practising at the tennis courts instead. Both the pet shop and the vets were always closed on Sunday. It was a Tuesday, so of course, Cathy and her cheery smile were waiting for any customers.

"It's good to see you," Cathy announced. "One, because you're my friend, two, because a Japanese customer that will need a translator is scheduled for an appointment in..." Cathy clicked the mouse a few times, pulling up a screen with several tables with all the scheduled appointments listed. "...ten minutes!" She then stood up as Diamond let herself in behind the counter. "And Ivy's as cute as ever!" She stroked Ivy's neck, earning a few loud purrs from the brown tabby.

Diamond smiled. "Oh yes, she is. Where's Lilly by the way?"

Lilly was the Chinese translator, Lilly being the name she used in America since her Chinese one would be difficult to pronounce. The amount of Chinese customers was far higher than Japanese ones, so the Chinese girl's pay was, of course, much higher. 

Cathy stepped back from petting Ivy to reply, "Some Chinese woman had an appointment first thing with their brother's budgie. Anyway, how are your powers coming along?"

Diamond checked nobody was listening before answering, "Good enough. I-"

The two friends were interrupted by the telephone ringing.

"One sec," Cathy announced, picking up the phone. "Hello?" She listened for a response but straightened, holding the phone out to Diamond.

"Is it a Japanese person?" Diamond asked, earning a nod from her friend. She gave Ivy a pat with her right hand, using her left one to take the phone. "Moshi moshi?"

 _"_ _Moshi_ _moshi_ _,"_  the person on the other end of the line replied.

The two Japanese speakers started a conversation. Cathy sat down in-front of the computer as Diamond talked to the foreign caller. Cathy was fascinated yet confused at the same time. She had no clue what her friend was talking about. Should her father have been there, he would have asked,  _'What is she speaking? Gibberish?'_

"Hai, arigato. Sayonara," Diamond finished the conversation before hanging up.

"What does that mean again?" Cathy asked.

"The last part?" Diamond said. "Yes, thank you. Goodbye. Anyway," she continued, grabbing the mouse and placing one hand over the keyboard. "Someone called 'Chowa' wanted an appointment at quarter past eleven."

Diamond may have been living on a roof for a year and a half, but she had previous experience with computers, so she knew how to operate one. Ivy peered at the screen curiously as Diamond typed 'Chowa', the name of the pet that Chowa had wanted to be checked over and the time their appointment would be into the timetable.

"Konnichiwa?"

Both Diamond's and Cathy's heads snapped up at the Japanese greeting, Diamond immediately responding with, "Konnichiwa! Onamae wa nandesu ka?"

"Hoshi," was their response to Diamond's question. (Translation to Diamond's sentence, 'What is your name?')

"Diamond," Diamond introduced herself. She pointed to the tabby on her shoulders and added, "Koreha Ivy."

* * *

 

The clock hit half past twelve, which meant no more foreign customers were to come to the vets.

It also meant Diamond was free to do whatever she pleased.

She'd said her goodbyes to Cathy, who had given Diamond two cups of cat biscuits (placed inside a plastic bag) so she could feed Ivy before she walked out of the pet store, said cat still riding along on her shoulders. The elemental teenager was walking to one of her favorite lunch places. She usually ignored the endless rows of cafes and kept going into the more Asian community. There was a particularly delicious traditional dish (That didn't cut into her small money supply very much) she loved to have at a noodle shop owned and run by a man called 'Murakami'-who was also the second person who knew of her powers.

When she walked in, three people were already sitting around and eating. Pizza gyoza was in-front of a woman and what Diamond assumed was her child-the latter resembled the former greatly. One man sat a few barstools away.

Diamond gave a small wave to the child when they turned and waved cheerily. She walked up beside the man. "Hello Murakami."

"Diamond-chan!" The blind chef greeted. "It is good to hear from you again."

"Good to visit again," Diamond replied, taking a seat on the vacant barstool she had been standing next to. She ordered the usual meal and waited for the bowl to be placed in-front of her. When it did get served, the man next to her stood up and left, only leaving the correct amount of coins to pay for his meal. Murakami took the coins and the dishes left behind as Diamond pulled her bowl closer to her. Ivy mewed softly.

"I know girl," Diamond murmured. "I've got your dinner. I'll give it to you when we get home." Ivy settled back down as Diamond put her hands together and bowed, murmuring, "Itadakimasu."

The food in the bowl disappeared slowly before Diamond finally stood up, digging into her pocket where she'd stuffed some cash into. She fished out the correct coins to pay for the meal before saying, "Goodbye Murakami. Good to see you."

The sun was just past the half-way mark in the sky, casting hot rays of light into the city when Diamond left the shop. She joined the groups of people in the busy streets, some who were wearing fashionable sunglasses, some who didn't even care about how they looked. One group of friends Diamond and Ivy pushed past were drinking smoothies out of take-out cups. They looked at Ivy and a few  _awww_ s and  _'What a cute kitty!'_ were said in the tabby's direction, but neither turned their heads as they continued for their rooftop.

When Diamond saw the sign for the cafe most of the bottom floor was taken up by, Diamond smiled, crossed the road at the nearest traffic lights, and dashed for the alleyway. This time, Diamond didn't bother to use the fire escapes. She tensed her arms and raised them slowly, using the air element to start floating herself up to the rooftop. Her feet lifted up off the ground, continuing to float up until they landed on the roof.

Diamond sighed, smiling, and looked around. Everything was just as she had left it in the morning. She let Ivy climb down from her body before sitting down, cross-legged, on her sleeping bag.

"What has life thrown at me so far," Diamond muttered. "Bullies, moving, new schools, new cultures, earthquakes, a tsunami, living on the streets in New York..." She pursed her lips and glanced down at her hands as she added, "Powers..."

She frowned before announcing loudly to no-body in particular, "Bring it on!"


	2. The Name Is Whisper

The moon had replaced the sun. The smaller, duller sphere was beginning its climb through the sky, the clouds that had been so evident during daytime now faint shapes in the sky. Some glowed slightly at the edges when they crossed the moon.

Ivy was curled up at Diamond's side, her head placed on her paws as she snoozed lightly, enjoying the heat her owner was giving off. Diamond had sat down. She was in her sleeping bag for the warmth it offered while she read a book.

The book wasn't anything too special. It was called 'Wonder', a long chapter book, the main character a boy with a deformed face facing the challenges his life threw at him, including attending a school for the first time in his life. Diamond loved the world and characters the writer was creating by merely putting pen to paper, and the four short lines that served as a blurb was enough to make her fall in love with the book each time she read them.

August was the name of the deformed boy. For most new people who looked at him, their first thought was that he was ugly and to look away. He drooled but he couldn't help it- it was the deformed face. He went to school for the first time in his life, and he made a few friends, but most people took one look, couldn't help but stare, and once they'd looked away they tried not to look again. At the end, several things were resolved. It was a great book that had a great balance of imagination and reality- which meant August's face stayed deformed. But really, Diamond had come to be fond of the fictional character, and was relieved nothing changed with his appearance. In several ways, Diamond wished the book could somehow suck her and Ivy inside.

They were similar in a way. He had a deformed face, she had an odd personality, one Diamond felt that, in a way, it had also been forced into being a deformed one. It was the personality of someone who'd barely survived the hungry jaws of a tsunami, seen people washed away by the same force in-front of her very eyes. It was the personality of someone who'd sucked it up and pulled herself together sooner than most others to help the people 'running' the tsunami shelter in Ofunato, and had kept her emotions tucked away to help kids far younger than herself pull through the shock. She'd seen her brother die right in-front of her, just a minute after he'd told her Ivy was now hers and asked her to go to New York for him. Even so, she kept her emotions bottled up to help others. She'd strained herself mentally and even physically for the well being of others. The elemental teenager's personality was one that had been forced to grow up too fast, from a loving teenage girl learning all the opportunities her life was offering to a mature woman who could care for herself and others at the same time within just a few hours. And even with the one and a half years that had passed since the disaster, it still hurt.

She was just grateful she hadn't had to go from a baby to a mature adult right off the bat, and she was pretty sure there were a few of them out there. Somewhere.

How Diamond had got the book _'Wonder'_ was simple. She'd walked into a second hand store that she visited often (Since most things for sale there were cheap), grabbed a book or two, paid and walked out. She'd never regretted her decisions to buy books from second hand shops. Mainly because books were her main form of entertainment-she didn't have nearly enough money to buy any sort of device, let alone the cost to keep it running or even just a place to charge it.

Everything was peaceful-for a few minutes at least. Ivy's head suddenly shot up as a yowl of alarm left her mouth. Diamond was confused for a split second-had she had a bad dream or anything? But when the yowl of alarm turned to terror in less than half a second, Diamond knew something was wrong. She followed Ivy's gaze and gasped, flicking her hand out to catch the lethal object aimed at Ivy's body with the air element.

"A shuriken..." The elemental teenager muttered. She then pursed her lips and held her left arm out to Ivy. "Ivy, quick," she whispered. Ivy didn't hesitate to run up the arm and positioned herself around Diamond's neck.

Diamond folded the page of her book quickly, and then exited the tempting warmth and supposed safety of the sleeping bag. She dropped the book onto it and took the shuriken out of the air. The teen girl placed it between her middle and ring fingers, calling out, "W-who's there?"

She frowned, kicking herself mentally for stammering. _Show no fear,_ Diamond ordered herself mentally. _No emotions._

"Show yourself!" Diamond yelled furiously, trying to make up for her previous display of weakness. Ivy was staring intently at one place in she shadows. Diamond remembered a cat's eyesight is far better than a normal humans, so she decided to trust that where Ivy was staring was where the owner of the shuriken was. She pointed the shuriken, now held firmly between her third and second finger, at where Ivy's sight was focused.

"As you wish," A quiet, teasing, Japanese sounding voice uttered quietly in the shadows, his three said words barely audible to Diamond's ears. And then, the owner of the voice glided gracefully into sight.

They wore a loose, black jumpsuit that covered their whole body (a muscular male figure), with the addition of a hood that kept their all of their face save for their mouth hidden from sight. What looked like a ninjaken sword was strapped to his left thigh and a kusarigama chain was held loose in his right hand. However, what really caught the partially Japanese teenager's attention was a red symbol on the left side of his suit, positioned over the heart. It was a foot inside a hollow sphere, which made Diamond falter. Several stories had been told of the feared Foot Clan, led by the ruthless man 'Shredder' who would do anything to get... anything he wanted, really. Every cruel woman or man who operated in the world of crimes knew his name, and even the most ruthless of criminals feared him. Was this one of his henchmen? A recruit?

"Who... are you?" Diamond asked, still pointing the shuriken at him, following his every move as he started to walk around the rooftop.

"Whisper," the man announced, his voice still withering away within seconds of him speaking. She wondered if this was always how he always spoke... if so, his name suited him.

Whisper stepped to the side with the intent of reaching the middle, where Diamond and Ivy where, only to be stopped as Diamond threw her hand up, creating a short wall of earth in-front of the man. She made the dirt disappear from existence before punching the thin air, pushing Whisper back.

"Stay back!" Diamond warned, pointing the shuriken at him the whole time.

"I don't want to hurt you," Whisper told the elemental teenager. Diamond had to strain her ears to catch his words before they were carried off by the small breeze.

"Really?" Diamond asked. She straightened before stretching her arm further, the shuriken still held between her fingers pushed further towards his body. "If your intent is not to hurt me, why must you carry the kusarigama chain unsheathed?"

Whisper ignored her question and pressed further, "I didn't come to fight. I came to talk."

Diamond grimaced, baring her teeth like an animal. A low, animalistic, dog like growl rumbled in her throat. She could feel Ivy's tail lashing as it shifted on her clothes.

"Sorry," Diamond said, "But you already chose to fight when you tried to kill Ivy!"

"I didn't want to _kill_ her," Whisper said. "Just hurt her. Badly, I guess that was what I was aiming for."

Diamond's body tensed as Ivy hissed at the intruder. "You monster!"

"I had my reasons," Whisper said, surprisingly sharp for a soft voice.

That was the last straw for Diamond. She launched herself at Whisper, a furious battle cry tearing itself from her throat. She cut through the air with the hand holding the shuriken, hoping to catch him off guard enough to cut through the suit into his skin.

Whisper, however, was trained and easily side-stepped the futile attempt. He chucked softly. "You have spirit. I'll give you that." His voice was easier to latch onto now Diamond was closer.

"But _I've_ had _years_ of training."

Another furious yell flew from Diamond's mouth as she rushed forwards again. She tried to catch him on the chin with her palm, since the palm is harder than a clenched fist, but he ducked and grabbed her shirt with the arm that wasn't holding the kusarigama. He spun around a few times, taking Diamond with him. Said girl was using the air element to make sure Ivy didn't fall off. When Whisper let go, Diamond stumbled back, a little dizzy.

Diamond did her best to ignore her spinning sight and the slightly sick feeling in her head and launched herself at Whisper again. She threw a few blind blows at him before her vision cleared up. Seeing where she was aiming again, she tried to kick him in the groin, knowing that if she did manage to do so, he'd be in too much pain to continue fighting. She lifted her leg up and then threw it out with as much force as she could muster, but Whisper tilted to the side, meaning her foot missed its target. Diamond frowned and forced out another yell, lashing out with what she had come to know as a 'knife-hand'. She landed a blow on his elbow, and she smirked.

"So you're not as..." the elemental teenager trailed off and the smirk that had been tugging at her mouth faded away at the delighted, evil smile twisting what was visible of Whisper's face.

"Good one," the man said. "My turn."

The colour in Diamond's already pale face (from her Japanese father) drained away completely with fear as Whisper let the blade side of his kusarigama chain fall to the cement rooftop. He unsheathed his sword and pointed it to the left as he let half of the kusarigama chain swing in-front of him. Diamond gulped, holding the shuriken up with a shaking hand.

Whisper launched forwards and Diamond threw her hand up quickly, which created a wall of ice between her and the man. However, three blows on the thin wall, two with his sword and one with his kusarigama chain, and it was just about ready to shatter. She heard Whisper sheath the kusarigama chain, and just a few seconds later, a black boot broke through the ice. Diamond was pushed back from the force and she flew through the air. When the ice that had formerly been making up the wall hit the ground, the chunks of cold, frozen liquid faded away, going transparent before disappearing from existence. Diamond used the air element to force herself around so she didn't land on Ivy, however just as she was about to stand up to face Whisper again, said cat's weight disappeared from her shoulders faster than you could say, _'ice'._

Diamond stood up and turned around quickly to find Ivy struggling in Whisper's hand. Diamond gasped, her jaw dropping a little and forming an 'o' shape as her eyes widened with horror.

"Ivy!" She exclaimed, her eyes locked on said cat.

"Come with me now," Whisper announced as he placed his sword just in-front of the tabby's throat. "Or the cat dies."

Diamond hesitated, torn. She wanted Ivy to live with all her heart. However, with the same force, she didn't want to allow Whisper to force her into doing what he wanted, so she tried to figure out how she could refuse and save Ivy at the same time. If she used the air element, it should work-

"Hurry up," Whisper warned, his quiet voice becoming a little stronger. "I don't have all the time in the world." He made his sharp blade touch Ivy's throat, making the tabby yowl with panic as it pushed through her fur to the soft skin of her neck. The scared tabby tried to wriggle out of Whisper's grip, but the cruel man squeezed for a few seconds, making the cat still with fear.

"Very well," Whisper uttered quietly just before Diamond put her small rescue plan into action. He pulled his sword back before cutting at the terrified tabby's throat with all his might.

 _"IVY!"_ Diamond screeched, horrified. It almost felt as if time had slowed down as Diamond ditched the rescue plan in her horror and bolted forwards, even though she knew by the time she stopped the blade, the life in her beloved cat's eyes would have been gone.

Whisper smirked, but that smirk was wiped clean off his face when another blade blocked his own just before it cut through Ivy's flesh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :) The next chapter will be up soon. If you enjoyed, please remember to drop a comment!
> 
> Thank you for your time, and have a wonderful day. <3 :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :) The next chapter will be up soon. If you enjoyed, please remember to drop a review!
> 
> Thank you for your time, and have a wonderful day. <3 :)


End file.
